Valentine's Eden
Information Valentine's Eden/Stuff Chapter One Adelaide At the time that this all started, I was maybe around 17. I still wasn't used to being such a high authority figure... Well, I suppose authority isn't the right word to use. I was the archangel of love, friendship, happiness... And it wasn't that I wasn't used to who I was. No, I was used to it. But, constantly being called up to speak with God, constantly being told that my stories should not include anything against the bible... This is what I wasn't used to. So, I guess I was excited, when I was finally chosen to do something good. It was a normal day in Eden, the birds were singing outside of Valentine's window. She awoke in Uriel's arms, and she couldn't help but think about how wonderful her life was. Lina Uriel smiled down at Valentine- "Good morning. Did you sleep well..?" Adelaide Valentine smiled up at her beloved. "Yes, I slept well." Lina Uriel's lips brushed her forehead. "I am glad..." Adelaide Valentine shuddered a little. His lips were soft against her forehead. "I love you." Lina Uriel smiled as he sat up. "I love you more." Adelaide Valentine smiled as she stared up at Uriel, still laying in bed. "I don't think so!" Lina Uriel laughed and kissed her. "No, but I am pretty damn sure that I do." Adelaide Valentine gasped dramatically, "Uri Uri said a bad word!" Lina Uriel laughed and kissed her. "I love you so much Valentine..." Adelaide Valentine smiled widely, "I love you too..." She sat up and kissed him. Their lovely morning was disturbed by a loud knock at the front door. Lina Uriel groaned."Please wait here, Valentine..." He got up and left to go see who it was. Adelaide Uriel opened the door to find Abaddon standing there. He looked slightly agitated, "Uriel, sir?" Lina Uriel looked at hm. "Is something wrong Abaddon..?" Adelaide "I was hoping to speak to the young Valentine, sir... It seems that God would like to speak to her about something important." Abaddon clutched his clipboard closely to his body, his red eyes seemed slighty annoyed, and he kept fidgeting awkwardly. Lina Uriel crossed his arms. "I would like to know about what..." Adelaide "He did not tell me, just told me to go call for you. We really need a messenger... He can't just go around asking the second-in-charge healing angel to deliver a message that he cannot deliver." Abaddon shook his head, "It's not my job." Lina Uriel nodded and called for Valentine. "Perhaps in the future." Adelaide Abaddon nodded, "Perhaps." Valentine came running down the stairs, covered in Uriel's blanket. Valentine tilted her head, "You called?" Lina Uriel blushed. "It seems Father would like a word with you." Adelaide "Again?" Valentine looked sad momentarily, but it didn't last long. She shook her head, "What does he want?" Lina Uriel and abaddon shrugged."We don't know" Adelaide "Well, all right." She walked out the door. Lina Uriel pulled her back in. "Um...Clothing...." Adelaide Valentine blushed. "That's right." Chapter Two Adelaide Valentine ran into the palace. She was about 10 minutes late, if not more. As she ran she bumped into Elizabeth, who was just coming out of the kitchen with Michael beside her. "Eliza!" Valentine shouted, surprised by the sudden impact. Lina Elizabeth looked at her before she pulled her into a hug. "Valentine!" Adelaide "Eliza!" Valentine smiled, hugging her friend. Michael smiled as he watched the two friends. "... Valentine, I heard that Father wants to see you?" He looked slightly off as he looked at Valentine, though he was smiling... "Good luck." Lina Eliza."Don't scare her Michael!" Adelaide Michael gave Elizabeth a soft kiss. His eyes were glossy, and seemed to be lost in a world unseen. "I have to go, Liza... Get home quickly, okay?" He began walking away, he almost marched away, a hallow purpose in his stride. Lina Elizabeth watched as michael faded from view. Eliza hugged her friend and left. Adelaide Valentine stared after them in confusion, shook her head, then continued running to God's study. Lina She arrived. Adelaide She ran into the study. God sat at his desk, writing on a scroll with a white quill and black ink. He did not look up when Valentine entered the room. "Hello, Valentine." Lina Valentine smiled. "Hello, Father." Adelaide "How are you?" God set down his quill and looked up at Valentine with a kind smile. His face was much like Uriel's, but older, more mature... Lina Valentine smiled. "I am well, Father. How have you been?" Adelaide "I am God... Nothing good nor bad about that," God smiled softly. He shook his head. His long white hair was let down, his blue eyes kept glancing down at the scroll beneath him. Lina Valentine tilted her head. "Is something the matter, Father?" Adelaide God stood up slowly. It was clear that his work was beginning to destroy him. He was weak, his body very frail. He did not use a cane to walk however, and while he was bent most of the time, when he was speaking to someone, he stood straight. This was a sign of respect. Even though it hurt him to stand straight, he was willing to show respect for others, even if they did not show the same respect back. "Ah, young Valentine. You have grown. I remember when the boys first brought you here." God smiled at the faint memory, "You always called my Father Harold. It was cute, and the boys were always asking how you knew my name, but they did not." He chuckled. Lina Valentine smiled. "I haven't got a clue"